Scene her Before
by dead account. message for new
Summary: Mikan and Natsume had been on the run from the academy for a couple years before the academy came for them. When Mikan told natsume she loved him, he brushed her off, and said the first thing that came to his mind. Big mistake Natsume. Now Mikan's back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, New story. Promise i will update my other Gakuen Alice fic. **

**(Sorry To everyone whose already read it, i saw mistakes when My friend Tomo read it, If anyone would like to help in revising and editing my gakuen alice stories, PM me.)**

**Summary: **_Mikan and Natsume had been on the run from the academy for a couple years before the academy came for them. When Mikan told natsume she loved he brushed her off, and said the first thing that came to his mind, "i only date scene girls." Now Mikan is the girl of his dreams. There's just one catch, she's out of his reach, or atleast, that's where she's trying to be. To bad, they're in almost everyclass together, have been assigned as partners, and share a Special Star dorm (two bedrooms, one bath, living room), and are pretty much stuck together. And Mikan thought the only thing she would have to worry about in middle school was grades._

**So basically what has happened is that Mikan and Natsume have been on the run from Alice Academy. Hotaru and Ruka show up later in the story. **

**Mikan -12 (begining memory)15**

**Natsume - 13 (begining memory)16**

* * *

_"Natsume!" Mikan ran out of the house after Natsume. They had found him. After all those years they had found them. The school, called 'Alice academy: A school for geniouses" had come for Natsume and Mikan. But this time, they were only taking Natsume. Mikan was going to Europe._

_" . . . " Natsume said nothing as Mikan ran out and hugged him._

_"Don't go. Please Natsume." She cried._

_" . . . " He still said nothing, just looked away from her crying into his chest._

_"Natsume listen to me! Look at me! Please!" Mikan said, the tears getting worse. "Natsume stop acting like a child! You're 13 years old!"_

_"Mikan. Let go." Natsume replied, but still didn't pry her off._

_"Natsume! Please!" Natsume pulled her off of himself. He looked her in the eye._

_"Mikan I'm leaving." He said._

_"But I love you!" She yelled. Natsume could see the chauffer rolling his eyes, so he shot him the finger._

_"I only date scene girls." Natsume said with a cold look. "I'll see you soon. maybe." He got into the car and they drove away._

_" . . . Then why did you kiss me?" Mikan whispered to herself._

- - - - - - - - -

3 Years later

- - - - - - - - -

The first girl walked in the classroom. Bright orange, pin straight hair and fringe, with cyan coloured streaks. Her eyes had a thin, black, line of eye liner surrounding them, just enough to make her brown eyes stick out. Instead of the uniforms ribon, she wore a black tie with blue plaid lines, which matched the uniforms skirt. **(They're wearing their summer uniforms now) **On one hand she wore a meshy red glove, with a black and white checked wrist warmer, and on the other she had a fingerless arm warmer that came just below her elbow. It was yellow and purple. She had left the uniform shirt open so you could see the lime green shirt she wore underneath that said 'Confuzzeld Rainbows' in bright red letters. To complete the outfit she had on white and black striped high tops.

"Class, this is Mikan Sakura." The Junior division teacher, Narumi, said. The girl scanned the classroom until her eyes fell on Natsume. A faint smile fell on her pale pink lips.

The next girl walked in the room. She had bright red lipstick that looked good with her short black hair, which had to minuscule pigtails near the back. Her Uniform was mostly normal except for the black mary janes and the one armed black and white long sleeved shirt she wore underneath her uniform shirt, which had mysterious black chibi skulls on random parts of it. Her uniform shirt was only half buttoned.

"And this is Hotaru Imai, sister of Subaru Imai." The girl didn't pay much attention just looked at the chalk board.

As Narumi-Sensei showed the girls where there seats were, Natsume was deep in thought and almost didn't hear when his best freind Ruka was talking to him.

_Mikan._

_- - - - - - - - - _

"Imai-san! Sakura-san!" Mikan was sitting on her desk, and Hotaru was on her laptop. It was free period. Hotaru looked up and stared with a blank expression around the classroom.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us." The one called Nonoko said.

"Alright." Hotaru said, already sucked back into the computer. Mikan smiled at the girls.

"I'm Nonoko, and this is my best freind Anna." The one with black hair motioned towards the girl with pinkish hair. Anna smiled.

"This is my bestfreind Hotaru Imai. She's an ingenious inventor. She made her laptop. Oh and I'm Mikan Sakura." Hotaru continued typing comands into her laptop.

"We know." The girls said in unison, giggling.

"When's lunch?" Mikan asked.

"Right now."

"Oh." A sweatdrop appeared on Mikans head **(think of anime!) **

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Can i get a red bean Taiyaki and Udon Noodles?" Mikan paid for her meal and walked out to the terace. She saw Anna, with something dancing on her plate, Hotaru had a custom made video game system in her hand and Nonoko had a flask with fireworks exploding inside. Mikan sat down and started eating

"What's that?" She pointed at Nonoko's flask.

"Minature, take anywhere, fireworks." She said proudly. "I-"

"Do you know anything about Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked, biting the head of her fish shaped pastry. Anna and Nonoko glanced at eachover.

"Well . . . " Nonoko said scratching behind her head.

"He's . . . um . . ." Anna played with her fingers in procrastination.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Age 16. Male. Alice of Fire." Hotaru said. Mikan almost asked how she knew but then decided she would rather not know.

"Why do you ask?" Anna said, poking the dancing meat on her plate.

"Well, we knew eachover has kids. We had been on the run for a couple years. I was supposed to show up at the academy with him, but i went to europe for 3 years. Then the academy came back for me and Hotaru." Mikan finished her food and was clearing her plate. "He really hurt me back then." Mikan said mostly to herself.

"Who hurt you?" Natsume said from behind Mikan. She set down her tray and turned around only to be face to face with Natsume.

"Natsume."

"Mikan. Cute outfit."

"Whatever."

"heh. Cocky."

"Ugh, i'm not in the mood Natsume." Mikan pushed past Natsume but he grabbed her wrist.

"Mikan."

"Natsume I left all my feelings for you back on that day you left me."

"I don't care."

"Natsume Leave me alone!" The area around them grew quieter.

"I've been assigned as your temporary guide. I have to stay with you."

* * *

**ohhh . . . I'm done. This took a bit to write. Please Review, i'd just like to know people are reading my stories X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I have just updated the day after I posted.**

**Thanks for the reviews ChicCuteness, gatorgirl1999, and LoVE lyQ THiS!**

**Thanks for the favourite ChicCuteness and kawaii-reverie-hime!**

**Thanks for the alerts animechick312, ChicCuteness, joyce09, and musicanimegal!**

**Okayz, I has some explaining to do 'cause I just went over it and part of it doesn't make sense. The elementary division is K-6 Junior is 7-9. Mikan and Co are in 9th grade.**

**Oh and thanks to elle emina for letting me use some scenes from her discontinued stories, she's a wonderful writer!**

* * *

_"Mikan."_

_"Mikan."_

"MIKAN!"

"GYAA!" Mikan shot up in her makeshift bed (often called a mattress on the floor) Natsume was standing at the door, wearing black pajama pants and no shirt. "What do you want? Just 'cause we share a dorm doesn't mean you can come in my room whenever you want." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not even redecorated yet. How can you call this a room?"

"Natsume!" Mikan face palmed herself. "What did you come here for?" She slid out of bed and walked over to the window. Natsume checked her out, surprised at how she'd grown. And what she was wearing wasn't helping. She wore a black sports bra, which -much to Natsume's surprise- actually fit snuggly, and slightly to big plaid long pajama pants, that hung around her hips exposing the top of Mikan's pink polka dot panties.

"Nice panties polka."

"Natsume!"

Natsume smiled a bit. "Com'n, with the way you eat, missing breakfast could be like missing your last meal."

"HEY!"

- - - - - - - - -

After breakfast

- - - - - - - - -

Mikan had filed the form yesterday, but she was told to stay out of her side of the door, as it was being redecorated. Mikan dug into her bag and found her towel, toothbrush, and other toiletries. Natsume was over in Luca's dorm, so Mikan had the dorm to herself. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

_I'm still mad about what he did to me._

_But it was great seeing him again._

_I left all my feelings for him back when he left me._

_He doesn't love you and never has._

_But I remember he kissed me. The day before, in the night, he thought I was asleep._

_So did he lie?_

_Or am I the liar?_

Mikan turned off the shower and stepped onto the cold shower floor. She picked up her towel and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around herself, and then the door swung open. Mikan screamed.

"Natsume!?" Mikan blushed, trying to pull the towel higher, while still trying to keep it covering her bum. "Can't you knock?!" He was still in his pajama pants and still lacking in the shirt department.

"You're blaming me?! You being the retard that you are, didn't open or saying anything when I called so I assumed you had gone out!"

"Well now I am!" Mikan stalked out of their shared bathroom, slamming the door loudly. She walked into her bedroom and seated herself on the window seat, kicking her legs up to the wall. She glared at nothing in paticular

_Stupid Natsume._

The door creaked open.

"You've grown polka."

"Don't call me Po-" Mikan whipped her head around, only to see the worst case scenario. **Mikan's bra**, was dangling from the fingers of **Natsume**.

"Ecchi! Pervert! Hentai! Out! Out! Out!" He laughed as Mikan shoved him out, and using a very colourful vocabulary

"Wow, and I didn't think you could get anymore desperate, Polka. I mean you've stooped so low as to leaving your panties around just so I can see."

"Not funny Natsume! Touch my underwear again and, I swear, you will wake up with no penis!" He walked away snickering.

_I'm stuck with Natsume. How the hell do they expect me to get through school._

- - - - - - - - -

"Hotaruuu!" Mikan opened the door to the dorm Hotaru shared with Luca, much to his dismay -she enjoys making money off his pictures-, which was surprisingly unlocked.

She nearly screamed when she saw Hotaru and Luca on Hotaru's bed, making out. A hicky was clear on Hotaru's open neck. Luca's shirt was open and Hotaru was only wearing a thin tank top, and they were leaning against Hotaru's head board. They broke apart and Hotaru gave Mikan her usual apathetic look.

"Baka, don't you ever knock?" She said.

"Well sorry! The door was unlocked. Ugh, Never mind what I was gonna ask." She closed the door, and ran back to her and Natsume's dorm.

"NATSUME!" She slammed his door, only to see him lying on the bed listening to music, with fire floating around as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"God, you're so loud." He said. Mikan ignored him, sat down next to were he was laying and unplugged his head phones.

"What the fuck?! God what is wrong with you woman?!" He said.

"What's wrong with your bastard friend? Who, by the way, has his hands all over Hotaru, and sucking her face!"

"-snicker-"

"What are you laughing at?!" She demanded

"I never imagined that the girl friend name Hotaru the Luca told me about was your Hotaru."

" . . . " Mikan settled down, letting the situation sink in. She laid down next to Natsume and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're a serious piece of work." He said.

"Whatever." Mikan closed her eyes and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - -

"Mikan."

"Mikan."

"goway . . . i'm tired . . . "

"You don't want dinner?"

"Noooo . . ." Natsume got up to leave, but he felt a tug at the back of his shirt.

" . . . Don't leave . . . " Mikan said, half asleep. Natsume, hesitated, and then slightly smiled.

" . . . You wanna sleep in here tonight?"

" . . . nite . . . Tsume . . . " He looked at the clock, it said 9:12. _Dinners over by now anyway_, he thought.

* * *

**Yes, i know this chapter was a piece of crap. I'm sorry, I owe you guys better. But please stick around, next chapter I'm going to post what happens when Mikan wakes up next to Natsume. This was my attempt at a cliff hanger, and not a very good one at that.**

**Okay, so I'm having a contest.**

**I need a New title for my other Gakuen Alice story, currently called, i Can do better. I was thinking about calling it, "My Gothic Butterfly" but i don't really like that. The contest is whoever can come up with the best name. I'll update more, so you'll understand. PM me if you have an entry or any questions. Winner gets to be added into one or both of the stories as a character. You're character would be a transfer student from the country of your choosing. The character can all ready be freinds with someone in Gakuen Alice. The character will be in the same grade and age as Natsume. Your character cannot become Natsume or Luca's girlfreind (or boyfrined, no yaoi or yuri) but can become a close friend of anyone as i said before. Your character gets a maximum of two alices. Any other questions PM moi.**

**Again, i'm sorry for this piece of crap, i call a chapter, but I had to add this one in to follow up for the next one. Please spare me. -crys-**

**Please review. Also contest entries may be in reviews or in PM's. thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luv y'all so much! (I'm not country . . . I'm english . . . I'm such a discrace . . . LawLz, i'm kidding.)**

**Okay, i went back and reread things, so right now I'm establishing things so it make sense.**

**Mikan is a double.**

**Luca and Hotaru are still triples**

**Natsume's still in all his special glory.**

**The Junior and senior dorms are like this. There's four bedrooms to a dorm. Each dorm is like a four bedroom flat, with a restroom (shower/bath, toilet, sink) and a toilet (toilet, sink), and in the middle, there's a common room, with two sofas and a large flat screen TV. There's also game systems, XBox Wii Playstation 3 . . . ETC.**  
**Their room is located on the corner of the dorimitory building, so everyroom has a window (or two) Mikan and Hotaru's are on one side, and Natsume and Luca's are on the other side. It's basically a large square in shape. PM me for more details.**

* * *

_. . ._

_I feel so warm . . ._

Mikan's eyes shifted a little as she registered where she was. She was clearly not in her room, this room was much to . . . dark. The dark wooden head board was certainly not hers, and neither was the huge bed. As she was about to get up, she noticed something was draped over her chest. It was someones arm, a strong slightly muscular, but not bulky, arm, complete with a few cuts and scars.

She felt breathing on the back of her neck, and the soft brushing of hair. The breathing was even, the person was in a deep sleep. Their bodies were comfterbally curved together, as if the others was protecting her. She like the feeling, of this persons warm body around her, it made her feel . . . she couldn't explain it, she just felt, right inside, as if before she was broken or missing. For once in her life, she felt safe.

She quietly shifted her body, to face the other. Her mind was drawing a blank. The soft raven hair and the masculine face seemed so familiar to her. She loved it, so much. The messy dark hair, the calm, but angered sleeping expression, the distinct muscular chest. She let her fingers trail to his cheek, just to feel for a second. Her fingers slid themselves down, back to her own body. She reached out for another touch.

"Mikan?"

Natsume.

_Crap._

_I'm in Natsume's bed? Why am I in Natsume's bed?_

"What'd ya think your doing . . . looking pleasntly . . . comfertabal . . . " Natsume was sarcastic, but drowsy, so his voice was soft and tired.

"Ugh. Natsume, lemme' out . . ." Mikan, whom was also drowsy, struggeled to move. She was blushing unrealistically, or atleast as hard you could when you're half asleep.

"Quit moving . . . " Natsume brought Mikan in closer to himself, they almost shared they were almost sharing their body heat, like one person. Mikan setteled down, becoming engulffed in the heat of their entangeled sheets and bodies. The quilt layed on top, sealing them in their own world. Underneath Natsume's strong arms, Mikan felt nice. She let a shy smile escape onto her face.

"This is nice . . . Natsume . . . "

"Just sleep polka."

They smiled and fell into the land of nod.

_o . O . o_

"Mikan?" Hotaru walked into Mikan's empty bedroom in her pyjamas. She wore a small black band T shirt that was a little short when it came to her waist. On the outside it looked tight but the coton was loose and easy to sleep in. She wore white and black striped satin-material shorts that hung at her hips and moved when she walked. "Baka, where are you?"

Hotaru checked the rooms in their group dorm, and finally coming to Natsume's room. She pushed the door open and stuck her head in. There she saw Natsume, no surprise there, but Mikan as well, curled up close next to him. Her lips pursed, ready to go off on Mikan for intterupting her and Luca last night, but instead got a better idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ball, similar to a bouncy ball. She tossed it above Natsume and Mikan, where it procceded to spark and cause a painful explosion of sound above them.

"What the Hell's wrong with you woman?" Natsume yelled. Nothing was destroyed, the spark just caused pain to the ears.

"Geez Tsume, you just can't keep it in your pants." Hotaru said, shaking her head. "I'm hungry, move your arses." She left the room and turned to see Luca. He wore plain blue pyjama pants, with nothing to match.

"Seems that most of the boys in this school like to go to bed shirtless. So despret." She said sarcastically to him. He just smiled and took her hand.

And she didn't pull away.

_o . O . o_

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan!" Anna called, motioning over for Mikan and Hotaru to sit with her. Nonoko sat accross from her, and Luca sitting next to Nonoko, and Natsume sitting next to Anna. There where to empty chairs left, which just so happened to be accross from eachover, in the middle of the boys and girls.

Mikan smiled when she saw Anna, but the smile snuck off her face when she noticed Natsume. The mornings wake up call was still fresh in her mind.

"Hurry up Baka." Hotaru walked past Mikan and sat in the empty space between Luca and Nonoko. Her face felt hot, but the ever so familiar sensation of a blush didn't come. She was mostly pissed off at Hotaru for leaving her to Natsume. Mikan had changed ever since europe, and not just her hair colour, but her and Hotaru's realtionship had stayed the same. Only one word could describe it. Strange.

When she sat down at the table, Anna keyed her in about what they were talking about. Alice's. It was an open conversation, but Mikan stayed silent. She wasn't about to go talking about her alice. She never talked about it if she didn't half to. Especially her newest one.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**  
_im prolly going to start updating every two or one weeks, when i get back. im on holiday, betaing, and writing, and everythings getting hectic._

_anyways, mikan's got a new alice! what do you think it is? Also, i'll probably be introducing a new character into the series! Actually, they'll be about three._

_and as i said before, you can win! if you guess which alice mikan is getting, or come up with a good one, ill add in your own character. i'm prolly adding more than three, because those three are my characters, and then people who've one my other contestes._

_and, one more! Who can come up with two great characters. I need a villian (the below rules, except the natsume luca and one do not apply) and a secret villian who everyone thinks is on the good side._

**RULES**_  
PM me if you have an entry or any questions. Winner gets to be added into one or both of the stories as a character. You're character would be a transfer student from the country of your choosing. The character can all ready be freinds with someone in Gakuen Alice. The character will be in the same grade and age as Natsume. Your character cannot become Natsume or Luca's girlfreind (or boyfreind) but can become a close friend of anyone as i said before. Your character gets a maximum of two alices. Any other questions PM moi._


	4. Please Read ShB

Oh gosh you're all going to hate me.  
I'm sure you were anticipating a real post after what, forever and a half?

I'm so sorry about that by the way. ;A;  
But i might be moving accounts.  
There's just people and stuff i don't want on this account.

I'm still working on rewrites of my stories.  
I'm just thinking that maybe i'll make a new fanfiction account.  
I didn't do it before, because i didn't want to loose all my progress so far.  
But i thought, well i might as well. I'm revamping everything anyways.

So if you'd still like to read my stories and etc., please  
PM for my new account link. c:  
Or email me. whichever works.

I'll soon be taking down all my stories.

And again, i'm sorry for the crazy two year random hiatus.  
I will try to balance everything now. You guys have stuck it out  
with me, and you deserve more than this.

I really hope you'll still want to read my stories after all of this.  
Please, EMAIL/PM ASAP. Or review this chapter asking for the new  
URL, if you're logged in.

This chapter will be posted to all of my stories.  
So sorry if this gets annoying seeing this.

Thanks, and sorry!  
-Taryn/Rin/Cake/Una/Kitteaa/Miki/RHartRainbowDinos/Kitteaasaurasrex/lnlestrangexx/etc./gods i've changed my name so much. ;A;


End file.
